


Sweet Treats and Ships

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [77]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Love Interest POV, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.A mix of free form and prompt 5: “The Inquisitor is busy right now.” & “But—” & “I said the Inquisitor is busy right now.”Zira Lavellan has a surprise planned for her sweetheart, Josephine. She gets a little bit of help along the way.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Reddit Prompts [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sweet Treats and Ships

“I do not wish to be disturbed this evening. Unless someone is dying, I don’t want to hear about it. Anything else can wait until morning. Do you understand?” The elven woman narrowed her lavender eyes at the steward seated across from her.

The balding man swallowed nervously and stuttered a few times before he could find his words. “But-but-but… what if--”

“I **said **‘Unless someone is dying.’ What part of that is so difficult for you to grasp?” The Inquisitor rested an elbow on her desk and held her chin in her palm.

“But what about the Bann of Edgehall? He’s come all this way to see--”

“I’m fairly certain that one more night of waiting will not do the man any harm. But if it will make you feel better, let him know that I’ll be happy to take breakfast with him tomorrow,” Zira offered with a smile.

The steward nodded and nervously licked his lips, somewhat mollified. The brief moment of calm quickly evaporated. “F-forgive my saying so, m’lady, but when he wants something, he can be very, er..”

“Intimidating?” she supplied the word while mirth danced in her eyes.

The man nodded.

“If he tries to give you any trouble, just say that you’re merely acting on direct orders from me,” she offered a reassuring wink. She stood up from her desk. “Now, if I’m not mistaken, you’ve got a bann to invite to tomorrow’s breakfast.”

The steward scrambled out of the Inquisitor’s quarters as if his breeches were aflame.

**

Josephine found a folded up note waiting on her desk when she returned from her meeting with an Orlesian emissary. She sat and unfolded it, taking note of the rough handwriting, the letters written as if they were slashes of a weapon rather than strokes of a pen. She didn’t have to ask who’d written it.

_Come by tonight. Don’t bring any work along. I have something I want to show you. I’m certain you’ll enjoy it. _

A smile crept on to her face. Inquisitor Lavellan was asking much of her, but who was she to deny the one she referred to as _amora_ in her private thoughts? She stashed the note in her pocket, a reminder to see just what her laughing-eyed beloved had gotten up to. The rest of the afternoon crawled by at a torturously slow pace. At times, she could almost swear she felt the note burning in her pocket while she endured the dronings-on of one guest after another. The ambassador repeatedly scolded herself for the flights of fancy that popped into her mind that involved simply fleeing her office and going to Zira’s quarters to await the Inquisitor’s return from her mysterious excursion. Leliana had been especially tight-lipped about where the elf was heading.

Finally – _finally_ – the sun began sinking beneath the mountains. Most of Skyhold’s inhabitants would be wrapping up their workday and going in search of supper. Josephine pressed a signet ring into a small puddle of wax, sealing what was what she promised herself to be the last letter she’d write for the night. A thrum of giddy energy ran up from the tips of her fingers to her spine. _Now to see what mi amora has gotten up to, _she thought with a soft smile.

The Ambassador left her office humming a small tune. Several seconds later, a hooded figure emerged from the shadows wearing a smirk. They didn’t get the chance to do more than lay a hand on the massive wooden desk before the office door was slammed open. The figure looked up and beheld the form of a man in Ferelden-style winter attire glaring in the doorway.

“You there! Ambassador Montilyet! I demand to see the Inquisitor at once!” the nobleman growled.

Leliana straightened to her full height. Who was this man to come barging into Josie’s office with such poor manners? He was obviously ignorant at the very least if he could not tell that the woman he was looking at was most decidedly _not _the Inquisition’s ambassador.

“The Inquisitor is busy right now,” she said simply.

The nobleman looked as if she’d just dumped a chamber pot over his favorite boots. “But I’ve come all the way from Edgehall! I demand to see her at once!”

She leveled her best glare at the noble, making him take a step backward. “I **said**the Inquisitor is busy right now. If I am not mistaken, one of the Inquisitor’s personal attendants already made plans with you and your people for you to see her tomorrow morning.”

He opened his mouth and then closed it, thinking better of it. She met his gaze and remained unmoved. After a span of heartbeats, he took his leave. A small smirk crept on to Leliana’s mouth. If all went according to plan, the Inquisitor would be in a very good mood for at least part of the morning.

**

Josephine took a breath to steady her nerves while she stood at the top of the stairwell, hand hovering over the door to Zira’s private quarters. _ Am I too early? What if she has drifted off to sleep? Should I risk disturbing her? _She shook her head to dispel the many scenarios her mind was painting at a rapid-fire pace. Before yet another scenario played in her head, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“Josephine, you’re here!” Zira beamed as she caught sight of the Antivan from the top of the stairs in her chambers. The elf trotted down and scooped her into a hug.

The ambassador allowed herself to linger in her love’s embrace, noting the scent of wildflowers and elfroot in the shorter woman’s curly auburn mane. She could feel the tension of the day beginning to ebb away. Eventually, if with a bit of reluctance, they parted.

“I’ve got something I want to show you,” the Dalish woman said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Do lead on,” the Antivan smiled, taking the hand offered to her. Their fingers twined together and they climbed the remaining steps into the chamber.

Pink and orange lights from the setting sun poured in from the open balcony doors and windows while a fire was roaring merrily in the hearth, letting the occasional snap and crackle of burning wood color the air. An Orlesian style sofa covered in satin-y fabrics in hues of dark yellow and cream stood nearby as if inviting the couple to come and sit and enjoy the fire. In front of it stood a small table, laden with an array of boxes tied up with string. Zira nodded toward the settee, a smile on her mouth and in her eyes.

“After you, my dear,” the elf said.

Josie claimed her spot on the sofa but wasn’t truly comfortable until Zira took a seat beside her, whereupon she allowed herself to rest her head on the Inquisitor’s shoulder. “What have you been up to, my dear? People were rather conveniently silent about where you went today.”

The redhead chuckled. “On an important mission. One that I hope was successful.” She took the longest of the packages from the table and offered it to the dark-haired beauty beside her.

Blue-grey eyes looked questioningly into lavender ones. The elf wore a smile that lit up the entirety of her face. “Go on, open it.”

Needing no further prodding, the human woman made short work of untying the string that held the box shut. Upon lifting the lid, a small gasp escaped her. A carved wooden boat stained in a deep brown color sat in the box. An ornate crest was printed on the roof of the little ship’s cabin with a motto below it. It read: _From sea to shore, we tame the waves. _

“I… I almost cannot believe my eyes! You found one?!”

“A little bird told me that a collector in Orlais had one that he’d be willing to part with, especially if it was going to a descendant of the original owners,” Zira replied.

“I-I… thank you!”

The Inquisitor pressed a kiss on to Josephine’s forehead. “You like?”

She nodded and then let a spurt of boldness take over, pulling her _amora_ in for a proper kiss. Eventually, the need for air prompted them to stop for a moment.

The elf sighed happily and chuckled. “If that was your response to the crest, I’m curious to see what the chocolates will spark.”

“Chocolates?” Josephine asked with raised brows. _Dear Maker! _Her amora certainly knew one of the ways to her heart!

“I couldn’t make up my mind what sort to get, you see. So I got a little of everything the shop had,” Zira smirked. She leaned over and plucked up a round box and opened it, lifting a small dark brown ball dusted with what looked like cinnamon and held it in front of Josie’s mouth. “The proprietor filled this box with several different kinds of truffles.”

Josephine took a bite and closed her eyes as the flavors bloomed in her mouth. Cinnamon and rich buttery caramel, and of course, chocolate, caressed her taste buds. A pleased groan rumbled from her after she swallowed. “You spoil me so,” she sighed.

“Oh, and he said white wine paired best with desserts. I brought back a bottle of one vintage he suggested.”

Zira went to open one of the other boxes, but Josephine pressed a gentle hand to her chest, holding her in place.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not until you try one yourself!” She pulled a truffle out of the box on the elf’s lap and held it to the Inquisitor’s lips.

Zira playfully nipped at the treat, waggling her brows at her before her eyes fluttered shut, a delighted groan bubbling from her chest. “Mmm! Raspberry! It’s been ages since I’ve had anything with raspberry!”

The sun sank fully beneath the mountains and the moon climbed into the starry sky as the lovers spent the rest of the evening sampling their treats, sipping wine, and falling into increasingly tipsy fits of giggles.


End file.
